Round Two: Voldemorts Heir
by RosyRed
Summary: This is a story set in an Alternate Universe in which Sirius, James and Lily are still alive. Voldemort is dead; a new horror inters the lives of Harry, his family, and his friends. None of the characters are mine, they all belong to Rowling.
1. The News

1

Voldemort's Heir

Chapter 1

As Harry walked through Auror Headquarters, he wondered why Sirius had called him there. It wasn't as if he was an Auror still, but before he could get too curious, he was at the door.

He knocked, then remembering whose office it was, just walked in. Sirius was at his desk looking incredibly tired and a very blonde young man was sitting in front of him with his back to the door.

Harry hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in almost 5 years; not since the night Harry's boyhood enemy had turned his back on his father and all the Death Eaters. He had been forced into hiding in order to survive. Lucius had searched for Draco unsuccessfully for 3 years until he was caught and sentenced, with Narcissa, to life in Azkaban.

"I'm glad you could come. Have a seat," said Sirius.

"What's this all about, Sirius?" asked Harry expectantly, eyeing Draco cautiously. It was still hard for him to trust Draco sometimes, even though he knew the handsome young man was on their side. At his question, Sirius stiffened, which told Harry he would find out soon enough.

"Hello Harry," greeted Draco in his usual drawl, annoyed with obligatory conversation.

Harry nodded to Draco, "Hello."

"We've got something very important to talk about," said Draco.

"What is it?" said Harry, suddenly much more serious.

"Now hold on a minute," said Sirius. "We can't start anything until James and Remus get here."

As he was lecturing Harry and Draco, they walked in without knocking.

"Prongs! Moony! Speak of the Devil!"

"Hey Padfoot, what's all this about? You called us off of a job we've been working on for over a month!" said James in mock exasperation, though his eyes told the room he was more than happy to have an excuse that got him off the "job."

"Well, Draco here has a bit of a problem. He's ready to come back into the civilized world, and he's discovered a few problems," said Sirius.

"What kind of problems?" asked Harry.

"The Tom Riddle kind," said Draco in grim tones, which no one would have thought to doubt, especially because of the way the frown lines between the young man's eyes deepened considerably.

"What?" asked Harry and James together.

"But Harry killed Voldemort," said Remus in his soft voice. "In a way that even he can't come back from."

"Voldemort was a genius, crazy, but definitely a genius,"said Sirius. "Maybe we didn't think of all the possibilities."

"No. You're right that Tom Riddle himself can't back. But his son has his personality, and the drive it takes to become another nightmare in all our lives," said Draco.

"His son?" asked Harry, thinking back to the horrible night when Voldemort finally fell. He still hadn't healed completely, the scars were still deep.


	2. Plans

Chapter 2

He just sat there in the darkness, his wand held out in front of him, ignoring the screams of the man lying in a heap on the floor.

At last he put his wand to his side, and watched the man as he laid there in a ball, twitching every now and then.

The young man in the chair looked satisfied. He has a satanic grin on his pale, white face.

"It would appear that I have finally created a curse more effective than the Crutacius Curse. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Weasley?"

They all sat in silence, taking in the terrible news Draco had just given them. James was the first to try to speak, but for once in his life, he had no words. It was a new sensation, he had, after all, came up with his Head Boy speech on the spot.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Did the prophesy include this new Voldemort, or would they both "be at large" at the same time? His eyes asked the question, but he got no response.

Just as harry was about to say something, a wide-eyed Ron burst into the room.

"He's got Percy!" Ron yelled at them. Then he prectically collapsed into Harry's arms and looked as thought he might loose consciousness.

Ron had been up all night with a search party looking for his missing brother, and they had stumbled across some clues that could only point them in one direction, Voldemort; or possibly his Death Eaters.

"I know he's dead, I was there the night you killed him" said Ron hoarsely to Harry, after he had calmed down a bit, "but it's him, he's back, it sounds crazy, but it's true."

Harry silently pleaded with his father for permission to tell his friend what they had just learned. Ron looked as though he wasn't quite sure of his sanity. He had a right to know, and with a slight from his father, Sirius and Remus, he told Ron everything.

"How do you know?" Ron asked Harry, but before he could answer, Draco stepped out of the dark corner he'd been standing in, completely blocked from vision, and said,

"Because I've met him. And I still have a few friends in high places among his Death Eaters, such as Severus Snape."

At the sound of the name, James, Sirius and Harry flinched. Anyone could have read the hate in the eyes of James Sirius, but in Harry's the venom was less pronounced, and there was something else there, too: understanding. Also, Harry had a harder time hating him because Snape had saved his life on the night Voldemort fell.

As Lily stood holding Molly Weasley hin the rain, she couldn't help but be grateful that it wasn't Harry, Karen or Lizzy that had been taken by this new Voldemort.

They stumbled into the Potter Mansion, and Lily, after leading Molly to the comfortable couch, headed straight for the kitchen, she needed to tell the house elves to prepare enough food for at least 50 people. The entire Weasley family was coming for dinner, as well as Sirius, Remus and Peter, as usual, Dumbledore, all of the Order's Core Members, and Draco Malfoy. She never would have dreamed that a Malfoy would be eating at her table. The house would be full tonight.


End file.
